unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Murkhish Embassy, Yeni Serai, Gift Shop
Lady Refet is a wonderfully kind lady who will assist you with your needs. Skill or Tag 1) Gnosis Some hooks Bronze''' 'pointed shield - Adorned with what appears to be a replica of a unicorn's horn at the pale, the round bronze shield has been polished to a gleaming shine. High steel scimitar - Curving in a wicked-looking arc that ends at an upturned point, the blade of this high steel scimitar is etched with an image of the Zigurandi deity Agenni as a snarling wolf. The gem-studded hilt covers the hand, adding a modicum of extra protection Iron scimitar Mosaic-tiled teakwood counter Brownish red hourglass-shaped bottle - Created by an expert glass-blower, this hourglass-shaped brownish-red bottle has a fanciful shape. Wider at the bottom than the top, the bottle has a conical stopper attached. ''The faintest aroma of sandalwood clings to the bottle. Small multifaceted bottle - Created by an expert glass-blower, this multifaceted bottle has a fanciful shape. Bulbous at the top it tapers to a small waist then blossoms into a rounded bottom. The edges are cut with hundreds of small facets that reflect the light in a prism of color. The faintest aroma of jasmine clings to the bottle. Teak rack Caftan - Flowing from the neckline to hem, this flowing apricot wool caftan is made of the finest material. A row of tiny buttons down the front fastens the robe. Long full sleeves that come to a point on the hands are connected to this flowing robe by elaborately worked gold threads. The front of the caftan is decorated with all types of embroidered flowers and leaves in a lovely design. The hem and high neck are edged in gold fabric. Bodice - This loose sky blue gauze bodice is made to fit the upper body tightly. Scooped at the neckline, the bodice will sit low enough to afford a view of the wearer's decollete. Tiny pearl buttons fasten the bodice in the back. Bottom-tier mosaic shelf Face veil - There are two different styles of face veils: the more elaborate one cost quite a bit more but comes with numerous verbs. Leaving only the eyes and forehead uncovered, this traditional Murkhish face veil trails down past the chin to brush the upper chest. A delicate trim of bright embroidery runs along the sides and lower edge of the veil. Leaving only the eyes and forehead uncovered, this traditional Murkhish face veil trails down past the chin to brush the upper chest. A detailed trim of faceted crystals runs down both sides of the veil. In the middle of the veil is a pattern of geometric shapes embellished with faceted diamonds. Dangling from the bottom edge of the veil are elegant teardrop diamonds that sway gently with each movement of the wearer's head. Top-tier mosaic shelf Slippers - Curling up in the front to an exaggerated pointed toe, the soft fabric slippers appear very comfortable and roomy. Embroidered with green and silver threads, these slippers have an exaggerated pointed toe. Turban - This traditionally Murkhish headdress consists of a long beaded aqua wool scarf that is wound around a small cap. This turban has a feather in the front. Fez - The long thick tassel on this little green felt fez sways with any movement. The exotic hat itself resembles a small upside-down bucket and is made to sit jauntily on the head. Painted cupboard Pantaloons - These loose forest green satin pantaloons are slightly sheer and will afford a view of the wearer's legs, while constructed so cleverly that they hide the abdomen. Vest - Hanging open, the short vest comes just to the waist and is rounded from the neckline to hem. Category:Kaezar Category:Shops Category:Trainers